Love's Pure Light
by Pink Lady1
Summary: This is just a sweet little P/B fluff, nothing dirty, kids who can handle homosexuality can read it. Just a little insight into real love.


Hey all, this is Sam, aka Pink Lady...  
  
This is my first fic, a very short one at that (a one-shot), on this account.   
I wrote this, not because I'm the world's biggest fan of yuri, or that I'm  
a lesbian, or anything like that. I have nothing against that lifestyle,  
I figured that using this pairing would help to put across the point that I,  
well, iwanted across/i. So the pairing is Pan/Bura, read and enjoy.  
  
::Ages::  
Pan - 17  
Bura - 18  
  
  
hr width=50%  
  
  
Bura and Pan sat side by side, watching TV and merely enjoying each other's  
company. With one arm wrapped around Bra's waist, Pan's head was slightly  
declined onto her girlfriend's shoulder, Bra's head resting upon hers. Both  
were content to be in each other's embrace, loving the peace that had befallen  
the pair. Ebony locks entangeled with cerulean as the two continued their   
embrace in sweet serenity. One of Bra's hands found her way to Pan's cheek,  
gently tracing the gentle curve of her jaw. Planting a simple peck on her  
girlfriend's cheek, she smiled as she heard the expression of love coming  
from Pan.   
  
"I love you, Bura." Onyx eyes met with caution, not daring to find rejection  
in the eyes of her beloved. A sigh of relief found its way from her lips as  
Bura returned the affection.  
  
"I love you too, Pan. Ai shiteru. Never forget."  
  
The two pulled each other closer, lips meeting in utter emotion, both baring  
their souls to the other as tender flesh met. Bura swept her tongue gently   
across Pan's lower lip, seeking access to her sweet orifice. Pan eagerly  
slipped her tongue out in return to explore the sweet taste of her girlfriend's  
mouth. The two sat there, enthralled in each other, knowing nothing but the  
pureness of the love they had for each other.  
  
  
hr width=50%  
  
  
There is nothing more beautiful than two people who simply love each other.  
Neither had been expecting the other to ever return their forbidden affection,  
both sets of parents ever denying having raised a "homosexual", but in the end  
lending support to the relationship and making sure the girls still felt loved.  
  
Bulma knew, upset as she was, that she would never have grandchildren from her  
sweet daughter, or from the granddaughter of her long-gone best friend.  
Her husband, Vegeta, had always opposed such a lifestyle, but loving his little  
princess as much as he did, could never deny her what she really needed.  
  
Gohan hadn't ever been surprised that Pan was never interested in boys. Sure,  
she had grown up with Trunks and Goten, but never was attracted to them. She  
never came home crying because a boy hurt her, but once was drawn into   
depression because her best girlfriend had died. Pan had loved her, Gohan  
knew it at the time. He had helped his baby girl through it.  
Videl? She was never happy. Her only daughter would never give her grandkids,  
and she had been greatly distressed and had, for a while, left home because  
she couldn't stand to face the future the way she knew it was going to have  
to be. In the end, she had returned, Pan forgave her and life went on. But  
Videl wouldn't be in the same room as the two because of what she knew it meant.  
  
  
hr width=50%  
  
  
Bura pulled away, breaking the kiss, and collapsed Pan gently back into her  
embrace.  
  
"Pan-chan?" she whispered in her girlfriend's ear. "Have you ever..." she   
trailed off.  
  
"Hmmm? Have I ever, what?" Pan turned to look Bura in the eyes, but Bura  
averted her eyes to the floor.  
  
"Have you ever thought of us taking our relationship to the next level?"  
  
Pan froze as Bura began speaking about the subject she didn't want to discuss.  
'I thought that maybe since I wasn't with a hormone-driven girl, I wouldn't  
have to deal with them wanting... stuff,' Pan thought to herself, worry   
creasing her brow. 'Please, I want to stay away from this. Wait, I need to  
tell iBura/i this, not just myself!'  
  
Pan spoke up, interrupting Bura. "No, Bura. I have never thought about taking  
our relationship further physically, because I don't see that as being  
necessary to keeping it alive. I love you whether we sleep together or not,   
it doesn't matter to me. And I always hoped... it wouldn't matter to you,  
because I love you because you're not like that, and because... I thought you  
loved me..."  
  
Bura stopped dead in her talking, listening to her beloved pour her heart out.  
  
"Pan?" she murmured back. "I only wanted to talk about it because I thought  
maybe you would have been wanting it... and I would do anything to please you.  
But honestly, I don't think this relationship needs to go anywhere. Because  
I love you just this way, just how you are, just how you've always been.  
I'm glad to know that I have such a wonderful person in my life."  
  
The two met once again in sweet embrace, not daring to let go for sake of ever  
missing a single touch from the other.  
  
  
  
::Fine::  
  
Author's note--   
Now that's what I call love. I see love as being pure, and that's how I wanted  
it portrayed. Review if you liked it, I hope it touched someone, and farewell  
for now, because that's all that's being said on this subject.  
  
~Sam 


End file.
